Come Back, Wufei
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Complete! Minisequel to Gundam Diaries. Wufei has left the others behind, and is regretting his hasty retreat. Will a letter from Duo change his mind?


**Title:** Come Back, Wufei!   
**Author:** Makoto Sagara   
**Archive:** my site, Wufei Duo ML Archive, fanfiction-dot-net, Forever Fandom, Le Ciel Palace, The Ventilation Shaft, Jadeduo's site; anywhere else, please ask first   
**Category:** Shonen ai, Angst   
**Pairings:** 2x5, mention of 3x4   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, angst, language, spoilers for series, OOC, and slightly AU-ish

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing. I make nothing. I claim nothing. No suing, right?  
  
**A/N:** For continuity's sake, this takes place like three or four weeks after Gundam Diaries ends. This is still in the same AU-ish universe I ended up creating somehow, and I still don't know with Relena's death if EW will happen or not? I guess with the sequel to GD looming over my head, possibly, it won't come into play. So, YAY! No Wufei threatening to off Trowa or having to fight with Heero and LOSE!  
  
**Symbols:** -blah- emphasized thought  
  
Wufei stumbled into the tiny, sparsely furnished apartment that served as he current shelter in the Gods-forsaken town he'd hold himself up in at the moment. The day had been long, tedious, dirty, and unfulfilling with a cheap job he'd gotten. It was an honest job, but it was crap. The Chinese boy was left feeling frustrated, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was lonely and aching for contact with the one person he'd ever, truly, loved.  
  
Shaking his head in disgust, Wufei shoved the few raven strands that dared to slip from the extreme tail at the nape of his neck out of his eyes and booted up his laptop, which was sitting on the one table in the whole place.  
  
He listened half-heartedly as the machine whirled and beeped. The bright flash that signified that his desktop was loaded caught his attention, like it always did. He fought back angry tears as the familiar image stared accusingly at him.  
  
It was a picture of himself and Duo on Peacemillion, the day after their confrontation with the now deceased Relena Peacecraft-Darlian. The beginning of the end, he thought bitterly. He absentmindedly traced a finger over Duo's heart-shaped face, plump and soft lips, sparkling amethyst eyes, and (a rarity at anytime) flowing chestnut locks.  
  
The look of pure pleasure and love of life on the American's face was dimly mimicked by Wufei's shade in the photograph. He remembered the exact moment that his lover had excitedly draped his lithe body over him, even though he was annoyed, and Duo proclaimed undying affection for the Chinese boy. Wufei remembered how he had smiled and laughed at the exuberant boy's antics. He also remembered a flash of light, followed by squeals of joy from Duo and his accomplice, one blond Quatre Raberba Winner, who was holding the camera.  
  
He had chased the two boys beside Trowa, whom they had gotten before, all over the ship, but decided to let the tiny camera live when he and the auburn haired teen were confronted by twin puppy dog looks. The Chinese and European boys turned to leave as their lovers promised copies of the pictures.  
  
Not only had Wufei received a copy, but also he later found out that Duo had used the picture of them to replace the default desktop wallpaper of his laptop.  
  
Sighing heavily, Wufei pushed the memory away, lest he begin to think of the events that shortly followed: his colony blowing up, killing the only worthy adversary he would ever have, the end of the war, Duo hugging Heero fiercely as they left their Gundams, the fight between he and Duo that resulted in his departure. He just wanted to forget everything... except Duo.  
  
A tinny, mechanical voice broke through his thoughts. "You have... one... new message."  
  
Wufei clicked on the little icon that opened his email program. One look at the sender's name made his mouth go dry, but he clicked on it anyway.  
To: changwufei-at-L505-dot-net  
From: Shiningaimi-at-Death-dot-org  
Date: May 30, AC 195 18:52: 43  
Subject: Hi...  
CLICK ME! – Duo  
  
Thinking carefully over his options, Wufei finally followed the madly flashing link. He was surprised when a video file popped open and Duo's sad face appeared onscreen. The usually cheerful American looked as if he'd been crying and had had little sleep. The sight tugged at Wufei and ate away at his mind. Then, he heard his lover start to speak.  
  
"Hey, 'Fei-bebi." Duo's normally smooth baritone was hoarse and raw with emotion. "How are ya? I guess a better question would be where the hell are you, but... Look, I know what you're going through, and, Wu, you gotta talk to somebody about what happened. I... I love you... Come back, okay?"  
  
Wufei watched as tears fell from red-rimmed violet eyes, and he felt his own hot tears fall.  
  
"I... I need you, Chang Wufei," Duo continued. "And as much as you won't admit it, you need me too. Just come back, you jackass, so I can kick your ass, talk, and then make love –with- you. I miss you so Goddamn much, you creep. Look and listen to the attachments.  
  
"I gotta go. Q's calling... and you know how Blondie gets about feeding time." A ghost of a smile crossed Duo's face before growing serious again. "Remember this, Wufei: I LOVE YOU!" The video abruptly stopped, leaving Wufei as raw as the American had sounded.  
  
Quickly, he had the attached files downloaded, and Wufei found himself staring at the lyrics to a song called Broken by Seether, which was playing on his laptop's internal speakers.  
  
(I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore)  
  
At the bottom of the lyrics was a small message from Duo.  
_ "'Fei,  
I love you, miss you, and... I understand.  
Come home.  
- Duo"  
_  
Nothing thinking twice about things, Wufei packed up his meager belongings, hopped onto his motorcycle outside the apartment, and headed off to find his love and his home. "I'm coming," he whispered into the wind as he hit the highway, feeling at peace for the first time in close to a month.  
  
- Le Fin -


End file.
